


Candle Light

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Couch Cuddles, DadSchlatt, Domestic Fluff, DreamSMP Is A Family, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Everyone on the DreamSMP gets trapped in the community house during a blizzard. But when Schlatt drinks a bunch of eggnog laced with alcohol, will he finally let his guard down for once?
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 21
Kudos: 944





	Candle Light

Despite the relaxed atmosphere, Tommy couldn't seem to bring himself to let his tension subside. No one was allowed to fight as the storm raged on and everyone seemed calm enough but Tommy learned to be on-guard. His eyes kept darting across the room looking for any signs of danger so he could grab Wilbur and Techno then run. Sure Dream ordered all bits and storylines be ignored for tonight but the boy couldn't help but wonder when someone was gonna pull out a gun. 

"Tommy!"

"Ahh! Oh, it's just you Tubbo..." Replanting himself on the ground, his friend gave him a confused look before offering him something.

"I uh made you a sweater if you wanna wear it..." He examined the stitchwork on it. Small red and white designs littered the shirt. He smiled lightly.

"Ya, I'll wear it... thanks!" Slipping it over his head, he felt warmer with it on. But as the day turned to evening, the cold feeling in his chest refused to dissipate. He was still on edge, muscles clenched at any sudden movement or sound, and he found himself hugging the soft fabric close often. Out of everyone who seemed to notice his secluded behavior, it was Schlatt. But he was never the best at dealing with emotional stuff so he instead avoided the kid, getting refills of his eggnog and stuffing his face with chicken. But that's when it all came crashing down. Wilbur's voice boomed in the house.

"WHO SPIKED THE FUCKING EGGNOG?"

"Language!"

"Hehe~"

"Skeppy! Why did you spike the eggnog?"

"Because it's funny."

"But didn't you drink it to?"

"...Oh shit I did-"

"LANGUAGE!" 

***

Throughout the night, Schlatt's memory became fuzzy. But with it, his willingness for social interaction went up. He and Wilbur finally held a full conversation together since the election fallout, he joined in on Ninja, Quackity, and Dream flirting with George, and managed to drink Techno under the table. When the night's liveliness died down, Schlatt was completely drunk. Not entirely aware of his movement, Schlatt stumbled over to the couch looking to take some weight off his feet only to find Tommy somberly keeping watch over the room. Before he could consider his actions, the businessman had pulled the blond into a hug from behind.

"H-huh!"

"H-hey Tommy! Have y-you had some o' this eggnog?" Burps laced his speech and Tommy gave a light forced chuckle.

"No, I don't want to get fucking drunk Schlatt now let me-" When was the last time he had positive human contact? Tommy was scared that he couldn't think of an answer. Despite every rational brain cell in his head telling him to get his brothers and run, a small selfish bit prevailed. He didn't know the next time he'd get a chance like this to just relax like that so he indulged himself. Leaning into his prior mentor's arms, he went on about 401k's in broken English for a solid 10 minutes until Wilbur passed by, dumbfounded by the sight. 

"...Schlatt do you realize what you're doing?"

"Ju-just hugging t-the kid, sum thin' you seem to n-not do enough if he's t-THIS fucking touch starved!" Wilbur raised an eyebrow. 

"The hell is that?"

"Well, y-you see lover b-boy touch star-starvation is this cold f-feeling people get when th-they don't get enough hu-human contact..."

***

Tommy got nervous for a moment when he awoke the next morning unable to move. However, he swiftly remembered last night's events and relished in probably the last bit of peacetime with Manberg's leader. Adjusting his eyes to the light, he looked around to where he could see. While he was on the couch, an air mattress was brought out sleeping Wilbur and Techno back-to-back. A smile crossed Tommy's face. Sometimes he wished things could be more like this. Less violence and war... more friendship and trust. All good things must come to an end though. Schlatt had begun to stir, at first pulling Tommy close to his chest until his sense came and he realized who he was grasping onto.

"Jesus fucking christ I'm hungover... Tommy? The hell you doin' here?"

"I... I don't remember either?" Moving to the other end of the couch, he realized he was significantly less cold than he was yesterday as if the whole ordeal was therapeutic. Others began waking up and Tommy decided to go help the others with breakfast, not wanting to face Schlatt. In the living room, Wilbur had just woken up as well, now turning to face the old friend.

"Aw guess Mister J. Schlatt has a soft side after all huh?"

"Don't push your luck W. Soot."

"You have no room to argue here. You gave an entire fucking PowerPoint about the effects of touch starvation while drunk AND hugging Tommy!"

"...Wait I did? Damn, call me Mr. Multi-Tasker now."

"I- ...Schlatt is what you said real... ya know about touch starvation and stuff?" The brunette's voice dropped low.

"Mhm, it is. I suggest you offer Tommy more physical contact so it doesn't get that bad again. He might seem closed off but he really doesn't mind it." His older brother inhaled sharply.

"Suppose I can..." The sound of an annoying bell and an equally annoying yell from the kitchen made the two look up.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Schlatt chuckled at the scene before him. It was oddly domestic, watching everyone joke about and get ready to eat. Perhaps one day they could set aside the war and have something similar to this again but for now, Schlatt guessed this could work for now...


End file.
